


Heavy Lifting

by misbegotten



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 02:35:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8185966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misbegotten/pseuds/misbegotten
Summary: "Oi, did you just call me fat?"





	

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt: Dialogue Only

"For goodness sake, Doctor. Harder!"

"I'm trying! I don't see you helping."

"Wife's prerogative to make the husband do the heavy lifting."

"Your words, not mine."

"Oi, did you just call me fat?"

"Ouch! Stop that! And… how's that?"

"Oh, much better."

"Don't use your sarcastic tone on me, woman."

"As if you have the monopoly on it. Don't use your Scottish voice on me. You know it does… things. And harder!"

"It's not bloody sonic, you know."

"I thought everything you had was sonic."

"That's it. I give up."

"Care to have a go with the hammer instead?"

"…Yes."


End file.
